Apoio de Morango
by Netuno
Summary: "Seus ouvidos captaram um grunhido estranho, um sonzinho irritante que parecia bastante com choro de garota. Laxus não costumava ter pena nem se interessava em ajudar pessoas em um estado tão deprimente, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto naquele momento. Moveu-se para dentro da floresta e a cena que viu fez seus lábios erguerem sutilmente num sorriso." {Oneshot - Laxus x Mirajane}


_**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**_

* * *

_Patético. _O que poderia ser mais patético do que cair no sono no meio de uma floresta? Ou talvez mais ridículo do que ter que _"fugir" _da própria guilda para evitar uma confusão causada por uma briguinha de crianças?

Laxus se perguntava o que aquilo tinha de tão incrível para até mesmo os velhos ficarem excitados em assistir... Eram só duas garotinhas fracas, não?

Levantou-se irritado ao reparar que o sol já estava se pondo. Perdeu toda uma tarde. Ao menos se _fosse possível _ter ficado na Fairy Tail, ele poderia ter usado de seu tempo para fazer algo mais interessante... Como beber, observar as mulheres ou descobrir _exatamente_ por qual motivo Makarov havia expulsado seu pai.

Virou em direção à guilda tentando não pensar no que já tinha perdido e, sem paciência para se esquivar de galhos indesejáveis, eletrocutou o caminho inteiro até lá. Sem presa, pois esta já não mais adiantava, pôs suas mãos atrás da cabeça e começou sua caminhada.

Mais ou menos no meio do caminho, seus ouvidos captaram um grunhido estranho, um sonzinho irritante que parecia bastante com choro de garota. Laxus não costumava ter pena nem se interessava em ajudar pessoas em um estado tão deprimente, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto naquele momento. Moveu-se para dentro da floresta e a cena que viu fez seus lábios erguerem sutilmente num sorriso.

Mirajane Strauss, a tão clamada "demônio", considerada pelos tolos uma das futuras magas mais fortes (há, e como eram engraçados aqueles que diziam que poderia ser _a_ mais forte) da Fairy Tail, sentada à frente de uma árvore... Chorando?

Sim. Existia algo mais patético que dormir na floresta.

– Chorando porque perdeu? Esperava mais de você, _demônio_ – o Dragon Slayer quase gritou com a voz risonha e um tom levemente sarcástico.

A garota se assustou e rapidamente passou as mãos limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto, mas seu nariz e olhos vermelhos continuavam a denunciá-la.

– Não estou chorando, idiota. Eu vim treinar um pouco... Isso não deveria ter acontecido – explicou-se um pouco desajeitada, mas sem perder a pose e marra que tinha.

Pela primeira vez ele reparou nos ferimentos dela. A garota estava realmente com sangue em várias partes do corpo, sem contar com as partes roxas que eram ainda mais contrastadas pela pele extremamente branca da maga. Talvez ela devesse procurar aquela velha médica rabugenta, mas no fundo ele entendia que a garota não daria o braço a torcer e não aceitaria ajuda. E, claro, não seria ele que iria insistir.

– Me surpreende ver _você_ chorando por causa de uma luta – ele continuou risonho ignorando completamente o que ela havia dito.

E realmente. Mirajane não era uma garota que choraria simplesmente por causa de uma luta. Na verdade, ela e Erza já haviam travado tantas batalhas com tantos diferentes finais que não fazia sentido que ela chorasse apenas por uma perda. Aquela também não seria a última briga das duas e, consequentemente, não seria sua última derrota.

– _Já disse que não estou chorando –_ ela respondeu aumentando o tom de voz e exibindo toda sua irritação.

O loiro riu como resposta. Nunca havia tentado, mas era divertido provocá-la.

– Certo. Você pretende mesmo ser uma grande maga desse jeito? Não sei como podem achar que alguém como você possa se tornar forte. Nem encarar seus problemas e admitir suas derrotas de frente sem começar a chorar como um bebê faminto você consegue. Dessa maneira nem Exame Classe S você consegue completar – ele disse, ainda com um sorriso irritante no rosto, como se tornar-se mago Classe S fosse a tarefa mais fácil do mundo.

A albina praticamente rosnou. Se não estivesse tão machucada e cansada, provavelmente uma garra demoníaca pousaria no rosto daquele idiota e apagaria aquela torção importuna de seus lábios. Mira não esperava piedade, mas será que ele não poderia ser gentil pelo menos uma vez na vida e compreender que ela não estava para brigas?

– Pelo menos eu não preciso ser neta do mestre pra participar de um exame – Mira disse tocando na maior ferida do mago e consciente do que fazia. Queria que ele fosse embora e talvez se ela fosse grosseira o suficiente ele entendesse o recado.

A expressão divertida no rosto do Dragon Slayer caiu num piscar de olhos. Depois que provou ser forte com a própria magia, e não com a de seu avô, vencendo o último exame, ninguém ousara atribuir seus méritos ao parentesco. _Ninguém._

– Eu não procuraria confusão comigo se fosse você, garota – ele exclamou claramente alterado, mas ainda controlado. Não parecia querer sair dali.

Mira bufou em sinal de desistência. Ele não iria mesmo embora? Teria de pedir de modo ainda mais claro?

– Me deixa em paz, Laxus – ela praticamente ordenou olhando pela primeira vez diretamente em seus olhos, pois antes se escondia por causa das lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que ela não havia reparado, mas já haviam secado e não havia sinal sequer de que voltariam a cair.

Laxus a observou sério por uma última vez. A brincadeira já estava perdendo a graça e a garota não parecia bem para uma discussão mais séria. Se continuasse e algo acontecesse, a culpa toda cairia sobre ele e não sobre a ruiva que era responsável por aqueles machucados. Além disso, a maga Take Over não parecia querer contar o motivo do choro.

– Ok. – ele disse e se virou de volta para o caminho que fazia antes – Mas não seja tão idiota. Quando a guilda for minha eu não aceitarei esse tipo de gente fraca que chora por qualquer coisa.

Ela não respondeu. Então ele partiu em seu caminho e, com pouco tempo, nem mesmo os passos do mago podiam ser escutados.

Mirajane deitou na grama olhando para cima. Sabia que, no fundo, Laxus tinha razão e ela não deveria ter chorado. Independente de qualquer coisa, ela deveria assumir a derrota e encarar a todos como sempre encarou: com uma aura negra de dar medo em qualquer um.

Mas naquele caso, não fora uma luta qualquer. Era para ser, mas como algum idiota (que ela já não se lembrava de quem era, pois caso contrário já estaria planejando como torturá-lo da pior forma possível assim que se recuperasse) deu a ideia de fazerem uma aposta, tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Tanto que a guilda inteira parou, e não tentou participar, para assistir aquela luta que "prometia ser uma das melhores do ano".

E, lógico, não foi. Não porque ela havia perdido, mas porque teria de pagar sua aposta logo logo. Duas semanas para ser mais exato, que era a data que estava marcada para os homens responsáveis visitarem a guilda. Mas o que ela teria de fazer?

_Posar numa revista._

Não, sem nudez, porque ela era menor de idade, mas de qualquer forma aquilo não seria nem um pouco confortável. Se havia algo que Mirajane odiava era pessoas que vivem para se mostrar e a última coisa que ela havia pensado em fazer na vida era se tornar modelo, nem que fosse por um dia. Onde já se viu a _Demônio Mirajane_, uma das magas mais fortes e temidas da Fairy Tail, aparecer com biquínis ou roupinhas bonitinhas em um monte de papel para qualquer um comprar? Aquilo acabaria com a sua imagem, oras.

Sem contar com aqueles velhos tarados que, sem vergonha nenhuma na cara, comemoraram pelo final da luta. Aquilo lhe enojava de tal forma que nem sabia como descrever.

Mas no final não tinha jeito. Aposta era aposta e, apesar de todos os pesares, a albina nunca fugiria de sua palavra. Teria de encarar e, qualquer coisa, tinha seus demônios que nunca deixariam que a ofendessem.

Ela bufou chateada e voltou a se sentar. Iria para a Fairy Hills, tomaria um banho e tudo passaria... Pelo menos até encarar aquela sardinha enlatada novamente. Mas quando ia começar a planejar que xingamentos usaria quando a encontrasse, escutou alguns passos estranhamente já conhecidos vindo em sua direção.

Já estava escuro e por isso se assustou quando viu uma fonte de luz ir a sua direção e parar em sua frente.

– Toma – a voz masculina disse erguendo-lhe alguma coisa.

Olhou para cima primeiro e viu Laxus com sua mão esquerda brilhando para iluminar o caminho. Ficou meio boba por um instante tentando entender o porquê de ele ter voltado à floresta e, principalmente, descobrir se ele realmente havia se preocupado com ela.

Então quando se tocou que ele ainda a encarava sério e que logo ela pareceria idiota, desceu seu olhar para a mão direita do loiro que segurava um pedaço generoso de um bolo bem caprichado de morango. Com chantili e a própria fruta em cima!

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou imaginando que poderia ser alguma gozação por ter perdido de alguém que adora o doce.

– Pegue. – ele insistiu apontando ainda mais o bolo para perto da maga ainda sentada – Era da Erza. Eu peguei quando todo mundo foi embora.

Mira segurou o doce ao mesmo tempo em que seu queixo caiu. Claro, ela poderia ter feito isso, mas foi surpreendente o ato gentil de Laxus. Os dois ficaram um tempo sem trocar nenhuma palavra até que ele pareceu perder a paciência.

– É isso. Mas não pense que eu vou te levar pra casa. – ele disse fazendo menção à luz que brilhava em sua mão – Ela deve te procurar agora, mas faça melhor da próxima vez.

Ele virou e mais uma vez foi embora a deixando sozinha com o bolo de morango. Na verdade Mira nem se importava com o escuro, tanto porque sua magia era sombria, então nem se importou com as últimas palavras grosseiras do loiro.

Parou um pouco e fitou o pedaço com um sorriso. Aquele era o primeiro passo de uma vingança e ela nem precisara fazer nada. Pegou a fruta no topo e levou-a a boca sentindo o gosto doce e levemente azedo, sabores que estava doida para sentir quando vencesse Erza em sua revanche. É, ela tinha certeza que faria melhor da próxima vez.

Mas não por causa _dele_, lógico.


End file.
